Jamie (TDD)
Jamie '''is a contestant on Total Drama Designers. She is Kate4TDWT's character. She was the first one to sign up to the competition. After reading her interview, the creator of the wiki has decided that this contestant is the'' Fashion Passion'. Audition Interview Well, Jamie, right? Okay, tell us a bit about you... Well my sister is so GOOD AT EVERYTHING! It's hard to kinda be unique. So I....well what else do I say? Well, your name is Jamie, right? We need to know some things about you. Tell us a virtue and a fault of yours. A fault? Well, first of all, because of my sister I have a kind of obsession with winning, and that makes me determined, and that's my virtue! Why did you sign up? My sister is so good at everything, except designing clothes, which is my talent, so... Do you think you can win? Clothes are my passion! My life! I've made so many! I've shopped for so many! Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? Umm... Is my sister in the competition? Pre-Game Interview How far do you think you'll make it? I don't know....final five? Who would you want to be in the final three with? Barbie and Karl. What do you think about all the other competitors? There are some I hate. And some I like. Who would you eliminate first? Dallas....or Katina. How do you think you will make it in challenges? My secet wepon! If you had to choose someone to come in the competition to accompany you, who would it be? NOAH! Defentally! He is the best thing that ever happened to me! After-Game Interview Why do you think you got voted off? Because....THE HOST DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ME! NOAH LIKED MY DESIGN! Are you going to miss someone from the game? No! NOT AT ALL! I know what Barbie did! How do you think the left contestants will be eliminated? Barbies gone next. Than Marcy. Would you want another chance? YES! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Are you sad about your elimination? I'm weeping! *crys* Tell us about your time there. Your friends, boyfriend/girlfriend, etc. No. Prizes Rewarded Jamie has been rewarded the "3 Forgiveness" reward. Jamie has been rewarded Design Gallery Jamie2.png 100px-Model_3.png|Jamie's swimsuits 147px-Jamie-swim.png|Jamie wearing her bathing suit. 147px-Jamie-swim-hair.png|Jamie dyes her hair 147px-Jamie.png|Jamie with black hair 147px-Jamie Dallas clothes.png|Jamie wearing the clothes for the second challenge 147px-Jamie-dress.png|Jamie in her dress 147px-Jamie-party.png|Jamie's party clothes 147px-Jamie-goth.PNG|Jamie being gothic 147px-Jamie-dress2.png|Jamie in her runway dress (with some side effects from streaks) 147px-Jamie-urben formal.PNG|Jamie in the Urben Surberstar challenge 100px-Noah.png|Jamie designing an outfit for Noah Song - Stop and Stare by OneRepublic 300px|right This song describes Jamie because she thinks she needs to slow down in life. She rushes and she needs to slow down and look around. Trivia *Jamie is, so far, the only contestant who has revealed any member of her family. **It is also revealed that Jamie despises her *Jamie has made a BFF, but it is unclear if Jamie is using her. *Jamie is the frst member to get into a conflict, with someone. *Jamie is shown to be interested in Greese as almost going to Greese and knowing what Noah said, when he talked in Greek. *Jamie is one of the only contestants to own a car, though it is possible it's Noah's car. *Jamie has kissed Noah, Dallas, and Stefano. *She is the one of the only people to be unconfermed as a protaginist or an antagonist. See Also *Jamie-Barbie Friendship *Jamie-Katina Conflict Category:Female Category:Total Drama Designers